


【31】贾涵予这次没有说实话

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [8]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大纲文, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 1gg出柜AU预警预警预警
Relationships: 贾一赔三 - Relationship, 贾涵予/贺鑫隆, 隆予
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	【31】贾涵予这次没有说实话

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

12有小秘密

3吃醋，总觉得1有什么事情瞒着他

公司换房间 两人一间

4来找3想要一起住

3有点纠结有点在意不知道怎么和1gg说

4说没事我去说

3晚上磨磨蹭蹭回了房间

1gg给他留了小饼干，然后说4和我说了，没事的，咱们这关系不搞那套

3就问你准备和谁住，和苟苟吗？又吃醋

1gg说和2住

3说56一起住翻天了

1gg说没事 他们也快长大了

3越来越发现12亲近 觉得心里不对劲

然后终于有一天发生了一个什么事情3对2爆发了

1gg 把3单独拎到房间里 先问他最近怎么了 3不肯说

1gg批评了他 3爆发了说你有事瞒着我

1gg叹了口气 说有件事我也一直准备告诉你 

1gg和3出柜了，你别讨厌我

3愣住了 但是说怎么会呢

3问他你有喜欢的人了吗

1gg很紧张 但是说没有

1gg怕他有心结 说虽然以前咱住一起的时候打打闹闹，但是你不要误会我是故意的，我就是帮你当个弟弟

3点点头说我懂的，但是心里却有些失落。

1gg又说 但是弟弟们还小 先不要告诉他们

3说明白

这时候2在门口说，你们偷听啥呢

1gg拉开门发现456都在门口

很尴尬

4把大家都推进去，检查了一下外面有没有工作人员，对1gg说贾宝哥，我们能理解

4没有问56 就说了 56也坚定的点点头。

1gg很感动，但还是对大家说，有一点我不希望大家误会，我是真心把大家当弟弟，咱以前小，打打闹闹肢体接触也比较多，但是我现在这个情况，会注意的。

2说我是没事的 3看了他一眼

5也说贾宝哥永远是我的贾宝哥 你不和我亲近了我会伤心的

4说，知道你向宝葵，但是还像小时候黏黏糊糊贾宝哥可能会觉得不方便，又对1gg说但你永远是我们依赖的大哥。

1gg很感动。

6说那以后我们全团都不要亲来亲去了

2说你仿佛意有所指但我没有证据

大家笑疯了

3想像往常一样笑倒在1gg怀里，但觉得他不漏痕迹的躲了。

3还是不是很开心

晚上4安慰3,3有些不安的睡着了

1gg其实喜欢3啦，只是没告诉他。


End file.
